A Prophecy Gone Wrong
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: Cassandra, Emma's younger sister, comes to Storybrooke to help Emma break the curse and find a 'Happily Ever After' with Graham. Cass is a seer, but no one believes in her visions, so she tries to change the destiny by herself. What if she got to the Enchanted Forest with Emma and Snow and met a certain pirate? Could she save him, or will he be the one saving her? Hook/OC, Gremma.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. I wish I did. I would have Hook all to myself then ;)**

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first OUAT fanfiction!_

_I'm new to the fandom, but lately I started to watch this show and I totally fell in love with it! _

_I'm strong Captain Swan shipper, but since there are so many wonderful stories here about those two, I was thinking about something slightly different (since I liked Emma also with Graham, very much ;)_

_So, here it is, this little something I just couldn't get out of my mind ;) The main question is - what if Emma had a younger sister and this sister was actually an OUAT variation on mythological Cassandra?_

_I don't have BETA (so, if anyone is interested, please, inform me ;) it also means that any mistakes here are, of course, mine ;) (and they are here, since I'm not a native English speaker ;)_

_ENJOY, R&R!_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Cassandra Swan was a woman of science, of brain. Or so everyone thought. Since she was just a little girl, she knew there was something seriously wrong with her.  
She dreamed. And not some nice, colorful, happy dreams, but those of the things she could see around her, real things. The ones that would happen in the near future.  
She remembered all of her dreams, even if she didn't want to. But usually, when she woke up crying, she would find her big sister, Emma, next to her, trying to calm her down.  
They were moved from one foster family to another since the moment they were found on a side of the high road in the state of Maine, with Emma being five and Cassandra being just a newborn. Luckily, they remained together.

Cass always tried to warn her sister, if one of her dreams told her that something bad would happen. Although her predictions almost every single time were true, Emma never believed her. One would think that she should, since Cass was usually right. But then, it was true that no one, ever, believed her.  
Sometimes, when she happened to be right about something bad, their foster parents would go mad and they would make them go away, to another family.

And then, turning five herself, Cass decided she would never tell others about her dreams anymore, because people, and especially other kids, started to call her crazy and that usually made Emma punch them in their faces. Cassandra didn't want her sister to get into trouble because of her, so she stopped.

To forget about her bad dreams, she focused her attention on something different: computers. At the beginning she used them at school, just like the other kids, rather as toys than something else. Then, her inquisitive mind would make her learn how to build computers from the old, unused parts.  
As a eight-year-old, she focused on the software and then on the net. The first time when she broke into the school's server was when she was ten and she changed her sister's grades in the system. Since then, she's never been caught on her hacking. By anyone.  
Computers became her life. They were reliable, understandable, unlike her weird, strangely probable dreams.

When Emma turned seventeen and she couldn't stand anymore their foster family, Cass told her to leave her behind, but she also warned her to be careful, especially with strangers.  
Unfortunately, she knew her sister would make her mistakes anyway. All she could do was keep her tracks on her, make sure she was safe.  
When they almost silently said goodbye and Emma gave her the final hug, Cass watched her walk away and couldn't help the tears running down her cheeks for a long time. She sat, with her knees under her chin, and sobbed, at the same time asking herself, why on earth couldn't she go with her. The answer would come some time later.

Six months after Emma left, Cass' IT teacher, Mrs. Greggson, told her she was special and she should be in the accelerated learning program. Her foster parents didn't agree. For them, Cass was only one of their sources of income. One year later Cassandra was already adopted by sixty-year-old Mrs. Greggson and her husband and she already knew what she would be studying in the near future - Computer Science and Engineering on MIT. A few months later her sister gave birth to her son. In a jail. That's also when Cass used her skills to exact revenge on her former 'caretakers' for their behavior towards Emma and her. Not only did she clean all of their accounts, sending their money to some charities, but she also made them forever unable to take care of any kid from the system.  
She did what she could about her big sister being in jail, but she knew that even her special skills couldn't help her this time. She knew then that her dreams, her visions, were her curse - usually the only thing she could do about them was to watch it all happen, at the same time feeling useless and powerless.

Her new, adopted parents were good to her. They couldn't have kids, so they started to love her as their own child. They quickly changed they will so that after their death all of their money would go to Cassandra. They believed she was special, they believed she was a genius, they believed in _her_. When she went to college as a fifteen-year-old, she knew she could always count on them.

It was also the time when Emma went out of jail, so she decided to help her as much as she could. Emma, of course, was to proud to accept any help from her little sister and her caretakers. She just agreed to move to Boston to be near Cass and to remain in contact with her. Not much later Cassandra was the one to invent all the special gadgets and programs her sister used to hunt criminals.

The only time Cassandra broke her promise to herself and tried to warn someone because of her vision, was when Tim - her first, one and only boyfriend in high school - was to go with his parents to Aspen. She tried to make him change this decision since she could see him breaking a leg on a slope. Three weeks later, when he came back from the hospital and showed up in school - on his crutches - he not only broke up with her after a month of dating and accidental kissing (actually, after one week, since three others he spent on his trip with his parents, or in a hospital). He also told all of his friends that she was some kind of a weirdo, not only a geek, but also bad omen, bringing all the bad things on the others.  
Cass found dating overrated and she forgot about her love life for good. (_Or so she thought_).  
Actually, she wouldn't have much problem in finding a new boyfriend. She was 5 foot 5 inches tall, had a slender, but curvy figure and her dark brown, long hair contrasted with her delicate features, fair skin and naturally red lips. As a child, she was often compared to Snow White. As a teenager, she could play her, if she wanted. And if she changed her glasses to contacts. That she did in college, though while working with computers she usually switched them again to glasses. And it's not that she wasn't fit, because, somehow, she aced PE.

She stayed in regular contact with her big sister. When she was studying at MIT, not a week would pass by without them seeing each other or at least talking on the phone. However, every time Cass would try to mention Emma's son and maybe share a bit of information about where he is, her sister would quickly change the subject.

The day Henry would find Emma, Cass would be there with her. She instantly had a quick, almost unnoticeable glimpse of what the future held. She didn't understand it, but she knew one thing - she had to go to Storybrooke with them. Luckily, she just finished her master studies and decided she needed to take some time to decide which of many presented job offers should she take.  
She took all of her necessary electronics with her (she had to admit, they were like drugs to her), and she took the backseat of Emma's yellow bug.  
Henry's visit wasn't a surprise to her. She predicted him coming for weeks prior to that night. But she couldn't help it - all of her attention during the trip was focused on the kid - her nephew. Till now she only knew him from some info found on the internet or her visions. She somehow knew that this day and finally meeting Henry would change her and Emma's life forever.

While in Storybrooke, her visions became even more painful and confusing. She sensed that everything had to eventually fall into place, but she didn't know how exactly it would happen. It irritated her like no other thing. Even a very bad internet access wasn't that infuriating, because with that she could at least do something.  
Then, Henry started to tell them those stories about Snow White and Prince Charming, and how they were supposed to be... Her and Emma's lost parents! It couldn't be!  
But... Everything was possible. Especially since she was an example of that, with her... Dreams.  
Then Henry told her she was Snow and Charming's second daughter, Cassandra, and he somehow... knew. He told her she was gifted with the seercraft, but at the same time cursed, because no one was to believe in her predictions.  
When she looked into his eyes and saw how sure he was, how excited by that fact and also how much he believed in his own words, she couldn't deny it anymore.  
So, at twenty-three, she was a woman of science, of computers. But also she might have been a woman of magic.  
Oh, it looked like she was really screwed.

* * *

So, how did it go?

I just felt I have to post it, since this idea couldn't just get out of my mind!

And if there will be a next chapter, it will contain the story in which Cass helps Emma and Graham to get together (and their happily ever after). We would have Cass & Hook first meeting in the chapter three, after a huge time-jump ;)

**Love**

**Vera | Em ;)**


	2. The heart of the matter

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own OUAT. And still no Killian Jones in my life;) **

_A/N: OMG! I'm really overwhelmed by the response to this story! _

_I really love you guys, fellow OUAT fans! You made me update this faster than I thought I could;)_

_Here you've got the second chapter of the story, where Graham's case is solved ;)_

_Still no Killian Jones, unfortunately, but sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more! He'll be here any minute now! (errr, I mean, any chapter now ;)_

_If you have any ideas about Cass interactions with other OUAT characters or any questions, please, let me know ;) and NO, still no BETA, so let me know about any serious mistakes ;)_

_I also started to create some sets for Cass on Polyvore. The one from this chapter is titled "**C Swan 2**" ;)_

_So, without further ado, please, **enjoy chapter 1, R&R!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_The heart of the matter_**

_Some time later..._

_The night. The tomb with a special symbol. A secret chamber underneath. Hundreds of strange drawers. Regina, holding something. A heart. Regina squeezing it... Crushing...  
Graham's face, he's in pain. He falls. It's over._

* * *

Never have her vision been so clear, nor so painful. She suddenly wakes up, at the same time hearing the alarm of the alert of some of her searches started last night. Cass looks at her monitors, but she hardly sees anything because of the pain she still feels in her head and chest. It was almost as if she was there, as if she was the one whose heart was ripped and crushed...  
She's never believed Henry when he's been trying to convince her she was some kind of a mythological oracle. She thought the kid just wanted to believe in it, in this strange, magic world, created by his imagination. Surely, there had to be some other explanation for her odd dreams and precognitions. Certainly, this sinking feeling once in a while was just the product of her imagination...  
No, not this time. This time the kaleidoscopic images in front of her were strangely clear and, more or less, understandable. She could be sure about just one thing: she wouldn't forgive herself if she wouldn't follow her instincts this time. And her instincts were telling her to get her ass as soon as possible to the cemetery, with the most probable excuse and something that could prevent the upcoming disaster.  
When her vision was finally clear, she put on her glasses and she could finally check the results of the last searches. She knew she just got that something.  
Ten minutes later she was putting on her black Chucks when her printer was disgorging pages with all the data she needed. She put them all in a file and left the panic room she used as her laboratory, office and operation center. She closed the hidden, sliding door behind her and zipped her black leather jacket, then left her small, two-room apartment converted from the loft of an old warehouse by the docks, closing all the new locks she had installed the previous day and putting the alarm on.  
There was a reason of her apartment choice. With her lifestyle she couldn't afford sharing the space with anybody. She decided to work as a freelancer, usually for the companies that wanted to check their security systems. Her job was to break in, find possible errors in them and later present a possible solutions to the problem. She was often asked to work on a whole new security program. Later, in the testing stage, she would ask her college friends to try to break her improved firewalls.  
She chose this old loft for an apartment because the previous owner during the conversion of the warehouse built a panic room inside. Cass changed its purpose and improved all the securities, including the hidden panel with not only a code, but also fingerprint and iris scanner.  
She didn't care people could call her paranoid. She _was_ paranoid, she admit it to herself a long time ago. Anyone with her type of job would be. You could never be too careful, especially if you are the one cracking and creating the best securities and firewalls in the world.  
Especially that she used her hacking skills not only in her work, but also for the background check of the people around her. That's why she started her research about Regina Mills. She knew there had to be something that would help Emma have the legal custody of her son, if she wanted it. Actually, for Cassandra it wasn't 'if', but rather 'when'. She knew her sister would want that, eventually. She could tell by the looks Emma gave Henry.  
With all the data needed, Cass could practically blackmail the mayor. She learned long time ago that the information is one of the greatest weapons she could use to fight her opponents.  
However, this time there was a life at stake. She couldn't risk it, not anymore. Cass already lost this battle and she knew that she was going to fight the fate as long as it was possible. Last time she gave up too soon and it cost her too much.  
She had no idea how much time she had. She could only pray to get there in time. No matter if her visions were right, she once again had this sinking feeling that something terrible was going to happen. This time she had to avert the disaster. Again, she had to convince herself she could change the destiny. She was running, constantly unconsciously rubbing her wrist where just a year ago she got a tattoo that said exactly that: "_**I Create My Own Fate**_".

* * *

When she finally stopped in front of the mysterious, creepy tomb on the town's cemetery, she took a deep breath and almost imperceptibly pushed the front door of the building. It looked like it was opened.  
"You only die once...", she murmured to herself, like she always did when she was just about to do something absolutely illegal and probably ultimately stupid.  
Cassandra entered the tomb and she nearly choked, when instead of a coffin in the center she saw a gaping hole in the floor, with the stairs leading to God knows where. She got so far and it looked like she was right. She couldn't stop now. Last time she couldn't do anything to stop the fate, but this time... This time was different.  
Silently, she took step after step, almost closing her eyes every time she did it.  
_The only thing lacking here is a freaking basilisk. Not that I'd have a sword I could use with him..._ Cass rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. It was just her overactive imagination...  
When she finally got downstairs, she couldn't believe her own eyes when she really saw the mayor at the other end of the chamber, with some strange, wooden box in her hands. Regina looked just like in her dream. Well, maybe except one thing, because instead of a heart she held a box.  
A cold chill run down Cassandra's spine. _Could it be..._? Having no other choice now, she finally yelled: "Stop!"  
She startled the mayor and Regina almost dropped the box. Then she got really angry. She took a few steps towards Cass and the girl could sense the murderous ferocity emanating from her.  
"Miss Greggson! What are you doing here?! It's a private property!"  
If Cass wanted to wriggle out of this situation somehow, now she just had to play all in. She took a deep breath and tried to look as calm as possible.  
"Madame Mayor, if I were you, I wouldn't do what you were just about to do..." She decided to be brave and with every word she got one step towards the mayor. When she finished, she could see the box very clearly. It was a small, wooden box, without any lock. She wished it appeared in her latest vision so she could be sure she was doing the right thing. Like that, she had to take a risk.  
Not that she haven't been taking life and death risks every single day, hacking into top-secret databases. _Seriously, there was something wrong with her. Obviously, she was some kind of an adrenaline junkie..._  
If looks could kill, Cass would drop dead right there, right this moment.  
"What you think gives you the right to not only trespass my property, but also give me a lecture? You're nothing but some nosy, silly teenager that Swan woman brought to town with her..."  
_Ok, you really don't know who you just messed with, missy,_ thought Cass. _Who she thinks she is?_  
_Ugh, the Evil Queen?,_ answered her stupid imagination.  
"Firstly," Cass started to tick things off, "I'm not a teenager, I'm twenty-three years old." Regina rolled her eyes in response, but Cassandra remained undeterred and continued: "Secondly, there is one thing that allows me to invade your privacy, and that's it."  
She took out the file from her trademark accessory: huge, designer tote bag, this time black Michael Kors (she just had to always carry her babies with her: her smartphone, tablet, and often her notebook). However, she still didn't show the woman what she knew about her. "And I think it's time you knew my real name is Cassandra Swan, not Greggson."  
She could never predict Regina's reaction to her news. The woman's instantly paled, looked as if she saw some kind a ghost. For just a moment she looked even... Scared. Cass couldn't let her opportunity pass. "If you wonder what I've got in here, I can actually tell you right now."  
Suddenly, Regina just snapped her fingers at it. "You haven't explained to me what you think I was going to do with that box."  
If her last visions wouldn't convince Cassandra that what Henry told her was true, the flash of fear in the mayor's eyes would have to do this. Now it was time for a showdown. She was not the one to be messed with. At least she could make Regina think that way. Especially that all the data she needed had nothing to do with the fairytale character she supposedly was, but everything with her being the manipulative bitch that made herself the mayor of the town. _Twenty three years ago_.  
"I think you know exactly what I could see you doing with what's inside this box, Your Highness. And because of what I've got here, in this file, you are going to give this box to me and I'll be able to give it to it's rightful owner."  
This time the famous Evil Queen didn't even blink, but her face cracked into a wicked grin.  
"And what do you think could change my mind, girl? How do _you_ want to threaten _me_? I'd love to see you try."  
Now being certain that she just messed with the Evil Queen herself, Cass with difficulty, but put a brave face. "You know what will make you change your mind? The possibility of losing someone you really care about. If you crush the Huntsman's heart now, you'll lose Henry."  
She hoped it would somehow scare Regina, but unfortunately, it only made her laugh, and it was a really sinister laughter. The Evil Queen started to encircle her.  
"And how are you going to do that? You think they would take Henry from me and give him to your sister just because you say so? That's funny, indeed."  
Cassandra wouldn't allow herself to get psyched up by Regina. She stood still, with her arms crossed and eyes screwed up. "You see, Your Highness, I guess there's one enemy you've been underestimating while living here, in Storybrooke, for the last twenty three years. It's the power of Internet and, funny thing, looks like there is nothing that could be hidden there. Just a bit of determination and skill allows to find anything we want, _especially_ the dirt."  
Regina maintained relatively calm, but stopped in front of Cass. "And I suppose you have both, right?"  
One corner of Cass' lips went up. She was not going to admit she was a hacker. She was too good for that and it wouldn't be smart to open up about her strong suits in front of an enemy.  
"I am _determined_, that's true. And I have something that, I guess, is a thing unknown to you, Your Highness. I have friends. _Very skilled friends_." She handed her the file and kept her eyes on the other woman, crossing her arms and waiting for Regina's reaction.  
The mayor was looking through the pages for some time, remaining silent and maintaining her poker face. It not only started to irritate Cass, but managed to make her anxious.  
_What if it's not enough? What if she just crossed the ultimate line and this time it's gonna be her life that would be at stake?  
Not gonna happen. If so, she was a great runner. That's her only hope._  
Regina finally stopped in front of Cass and raised one eyebrow, looking very suspicious.  
"You think it's enough to make me change my mind?" Cassandra nodded. "Then how could I be sure you will not use this data against me in the future?"  
Swan shrugged in response. "I can only give you my word for that. You have to trust me."  
The mayor still didn't seem very convinced.  
"And what's in it for you?"  
Cassandra bit her lip, not sure what to reveal to her enemy. Finally, she chose the easiest option.  
"I'll have a clear conscience. I'll know I did all I could to save this man. What's more to want?"  
For a long minute, that seemed to drag on for eternity, Regina observed her opponent in silence. Finally, without another word, she extended her arm with the wooden box she held earlier.  
"You know now who I am, girl. I hope you'll remember not to cross me again. This time you won, but be sure things go back to normal tomorrow."  
Feeling as if this whole situation was some kind of a dream itself, Cass just took the box from Regina and turned to the stairs leading to the cemetery. She took five steps before she finally couldn't stop herself and opened the box. Inside there was this strange, big, glowing, beating heart from her vision. She couldn't believe her own eyes.  
_It was true. It was all freaking true. Henry was right.  
If Regina really was the Evil Queen, then... _  
No, she didn't have time to mull over that now. She needed some time. And solitude. And a drink, that's for sure. Plenty of it...  
She just looked over her shoulder to look Regina in the eye for the last time that night.  
"Thank you. Maybe you're not that _evil_, after all. Can't wait to cross you again." Cass couldn't stop herself and winked, then quickly left the cold, chilly chamber, not able to see the expression of utter shock, but also unwilling recognition on Regina's face.

* * *

_This is stupid,_ Cass told herself. _It's not even that I'm attracted to him.  
And that's exactly what makes standing on his porch in the middle of the night so awkward,_ told the rational part of her brain.  
"You only die once..." She muttered under her nose already twice that night. It really was a habit she should stop.  
Cass finally pulled herself together and rang the doorbell. The Sheriff opened the door after a while, looking slightly disheveled and little blowzy, as if he just got off the bed.  
_Which he probably just did, you idiot._  
"Cassandra?" He looked really surprised, seeing her there. "Something happened? May I help you somehow? Is it Emma...?" The very thought that something could happen to Emma clearly scared him.  
_Good_, thought Cass, _looks like finally my big sister made the right choice. If she made one_, she corrected herself quickly in her mind.  
"No, everything's fine with her," she reassured him quickly, then put a little smile on her face. "Actually, I just came because I think that _I_ can be the one to help _you_." He clearly didn't understand a world she said, so she took the special, wooden box out of her precipitous tote bag and extended it to him. "I think it belongs to you."  
He just stood there in shock, suddenly, he looked much more awake than just seconds earlier.  
"Is it...?", he asked, and when she nodded in silence, he started again: "How did you...?"  
One of the corners of Cass' lips raised. "Let's just say I had this gut feeling you'd need it."  
Graham clearly was still in shock. "But, _Regina_ had it. How did you get it from her?"  
Cass gave it a little wave of her hands, like it'd been nothing. "I have my ways. The important thing is, you've got it back and now you can be yourself."  
He took the box from her, opened it and still couldn't believe his own eyes. "It's been a while..." Then, he looked into her eyes again. "How can I ever repay you?"  
This time she couldn't stop herself and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Just... Be good to my sister, ok?" She didn't let him answer, just looked at her watch and got fake scared. "Look what time it is! I won't bother you any longer, I think we both have a long day ahead of us, right? Bye!" She turned around and left his porch, only once looking over her shoulder and waving goodbye.  
She didn't have to see his goofy smile when he realized what she meant. He didn't waste much time, got inside, closing the door behind him. Then, he took his own heart from the box, closed his eyes and put it inside his chest once again. This time for good. When he opened his eyes, the emotions started to flood him. There was the gratitude towards Cassandra, but there was also something much bigger, much more important for her sister.  
He got back to his bed smiling and that way he fell asleep, happy for the first time in many years.

* * *

At the same time Cass got home running, trying to escape from the cold of the night. When she closed the front door behind her, she sent her sister a text: "_Lunch at Grannie's tomorrow at 12?_"

She didn't have to do that. Since coming to Storybrooke they ate their lunch together almost everyday there. She just couldn't wait to see her big sister's reaction to the next time she and Graham would see each other.  
She was proud of herself. She proved that she could change the fate, that she wasn't as powerless as she always thought she was.  
She knew she should check the scans of Henry's fairytale book and make sure she understood who the people around her really were. She still couldn't wrap her mind about it all. She should do this, but... She just felt so tired right in this moment. She had time for that. Later. Now she just needed to finally get back to sleep.  
Cass just put off her shoes and threw herself on her bed, thanking God for helping her and wishing her parents were there, so she could tell them about what she just accomplished. She hoped they were proud of her.  
That thought caused that unconsciously she let a tear fall down her cheek, then she finally allowed herself to sink into oblivion.


	3. How the curse was being broken

**Disclaimer: no, I still don't own OUAT. If I did, I would never made us suffer through is three month hiatus!**

_A/N: O. My. Dear. Google!_

_My Dearest Readers, your response to my story knocked me into a cocked hat!_

_I'm so glad you liked it! ;)_

_I promise, I have a plan in my mind for this, but I have also some pending updates in my other works (especially in my original one, for now written only in Polish, titled __**Sandglass of Dreams **- which I plan to finish this year__;)_

_But as soon as I get through them, I hope to be able to update this one ;) or maybe even sooner, if you, my dear readers, continue to inspire me;)_

_This one was ready about a week ago, but it's still not beta read (I'm waiting for the corrected version, as soon as I get that one, I'll post it here ;)_

_Without further ado, I present you the second chapter! (A slightly changed scene from the first episode of season two) ;)_

_Till the next time!_

_~ Vera | Em_

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
_How the curse was being broken..._

Her sister finally broke the curse. Not that it was unexpected for her, but, let's face it, Cass wasn't exactly _prepared_ for what was going to happen after that. Especially with the fact that almost a week prior she had a vision of Henry's 'sleeping curse' and she couldn't do anything about it. She tried, but, as always, no one was able to believe her. Not even Henry.  
Cass felt terrible and she even tried to convince Regina to change her plans about the poisoned apple. Nevertheless, The Evil Queen stuck to her scheme and she even tried to make excuses about Emma supposedly being a threat to Storybrooke. Cassandra always believed that Regina wasn't as bad as she seemed, but it didn't change the fact that The Queen was also as stubborn as a mule if she wanted something.  
Just before the upcoming disaster Cass tried to look for help from the one man she really shouldn't have.  
"Mr Gold," she started, entering his shop, "I believe you're my last hope."  
He looked amused, seeing the younger Swan girl in such distress. She looked rather desperate. Rumplestiltskin smirked almost imperceptibly. "How may I be of service to you, Miss Swan?"  
He knew she knew who he was. The main problem with this girl was, she didn't owe him absolutely nothing. Apparently, it was about to change.  
For some time now he was wondering if she was also aware that her visions she had because of that magic trick he made not long before the time she was born, sharing with her the burden of the seercraft (making his life a lot easier). Obviously she wasn't, because then she would know for sure that he also cast this little curse on her, making that no one ever believed in her visions. That made him the only one knowing when she was telling the truth. Certainly, that knowledge already proved useful and it was also a great source of amusement - to see her, always so distressed about the fact that she was left alone again and others laughed about her warnings.  
It could also make him her greatest enemy if she tried to seek revenge for what he made her endure. He wouldn't be able to blackmail The Queen to help him, she would, obviously, always take _her_ side (something he still had a problem to understand why).  
That little Swan girl caused much trouble from the moment she and her sister arrived in town. She didn't want to rent any of his properties, she bought that warehouse for herself. She saved the Sheriff from the death of The Queen's hand, making him remember The Enchanted Forest at the same time. She was the one to find David Nolan's wife, making it impossible to charge Mary Margaret or David for her murder. But all of this meant nothing comparing to the fact that she kept many secrets, knew so much about all the Storybrooke residents, but he still had nothing on her.  
He just knew that this girl, this little mouse, was actually a personification of trouble. There was something about her that made him think she was the force to be reckoned with. Her sister may be The Savior, but she was not nearly as problematic as that little one, The Seer. Both, being the products of True Love, were dangerous, to say at least.  
He thought she would be in debt to him, but, unfortunately, he couldn't help her this time. He, himself, was, at least for now, deprived of his magic, so he couldn't see the future anymore. The fact that she _could_, in this land without magic, spoke louder than anything.

* * *

With no one able to help her, Cassandra tried to warn her nephew, but this boy could be just as stubborn as his two mothers. Finally, feeling over stressed, helpless and just exhausted, she took her climbing equipment, packed it up into her, recently bought, blue 4-wheel-drive Mini Cooper and she drove to Baxter State Park to spend next few hours climbing.  
She remained worried about her loved ones, but even when she told her sister to listen to her just this once it didn't work out. She couldn't count on Graham either - not long ago he and her sister had a fight (about this whole 'murder' thing) and she even wouldn't listen to him.  
Cassandra started to practice rock climbing in college, just because her roommate, Lydia, was a huge extreme sports enthusiast. If not for her, surely, Cass would spend all her weekends in her dorm or at her adoptive parents house. Lydia was the one to convince her to try climbing with her. After just one time Cass fell in love with it. The same thing with Krav Maga classes - she insisted that Cass had to go with her, that she had to learn how to defense herself if necessary. What she said exactly then? Oh, it was "_You can no longer count on your big sister to kick somebody's ass for you_". Lydia was right.  
That's why this time Cass knew she had to forget about all the Storybrooke drama - at least for a few hours. From the very beginning she found rock climbing relaxing - you just had to focus on where to put your arms and feet next.  
The thing was, every time she had a vision or a gut feeling and no one believed her it was getting more and more ridiculous. All she did was telling them the truth. Was the problem in her, or maybe in the others?  
Reliving all those weird reactions to her warnings made her slip and she nearly fell. That brought her back to reality. It wasn't the time for that. She came there to forget about it, and if she wanted to live through this climb, she had to focus.  
_Focus, Cass. Focus!_

* * *

When she finally got back to Storybrooke a few hours later, it was mid-afternoon. She could sense there was something different about the town. She parked her Mini by her warehouse-turned-loft and, after a quick shower, when she put on her jeans, a sleeveless black top, a white leather jacket and her laced, high-heeled boots, she finally took a walk to the town center.  
When she got there, she saw a small crowd, gathered by the Granny's. They all looked... Suspiciously happy. No, she should better say 'strangely' happy. And they all looked like that, except for Emma, who looked rather confused. When sucked her little sister she certainly had that expression of panic on her face. It was as if she wanted to scream for help from her.  
Cass walked closer to them all, just as confused as her sister. She may have had predicted all of this, but it didn't prepare her for the panic that overwhelmed her, when she saw Mary Margaret and David, embracing Emma, looking happier than ever.  
She could've told herself it was understandable, that it was bound to happen. She could've tried to convince herself she knew it and believed in it earlier, but when it all became finally real it made her get all panicky and freaking out. Her legs turned into jelly (funny, it didn't got like that when she nearly died on that rock just a few hours earlier).  
Mary Margaret and David turned around and saw her, not more than ten steps behind them. Only this strange, unknown feeling and absolute love she saw in their eyes made her take those last, shaky steps towards them. She suddenly felt their hands taking her hands and pulling her to a group hug, with Emma and with Henry.  
"You found us..." She heard Mary Margaret's broken voice, muffled by the hug. It made her feel the tears filling her eyes. She couldn't explain it, she took a deep breath, trying to fight them.  
They all stood like that for a while, happy to finally being able to find each other. It didn't stop or even decrease Cass' panic, she was just to overwhelmed to believe in all of this. It was a bit as if it was one of her visions - strange, impossible to just understand, and seen from the outside.  
When they finally stood back Hanry said to her: "I told you, auntie Cass! She saved them!"  
His broad smile made it impossible not to reciprocate. She nodded, though her smile didn't reach her eyes this time. She still felt responsible for what happened and for the fact that she couldn't do anything to prevent this.  
Mary Margaret chose that moment to hold her face in her hands. "They both saved all of us".  
The look of confusion on Cassandra's face didn't go unnoticed. A moment later Graham showed up and he quickly took his girlfriend to his arms. This time no one cared that the Sheriff and the Deputy Sheriff were kissing on the Main Street of Storybrooke.  
Emma still looked just as panicked as her baby sister. The memory of the first five years of her life spent in the Enchanted Forest was very slowly coming back to her. The important thing was, she looked relieved her son was okay - she kept taking a peep at Henry, making sure he was there.  
A moment later Leroy and other dwarfs started to ask why didn't they all magically go back to The Enchanted Forest and when they all realized that magic appeared in Storybrooke and then Emma told them it was Rumpelstiltskin. They directed to his shop and they all looked extremely happy that the curse was broken. They were laughing and cheering and only Emma and Cassandra kept quiet for the whole time. The sisters were holding to each other's hand like to dear life.  
That was the time their mother chose to ask: "You really want to go to him now? I'm sure you have questions you want to ask..."  
Cassandra, freaked out more than ever, squeezed her sister hand and Emma got the message unmistakably. "The only questions we have now are for Mr. Gold: why did he double-crossed me and what did he do to this town?"  
Mary Margaret, err, Snow, remained implacable. "Shouldn't we first talk about... _It_ first?"  
Cass couldn't help herself. She finally found her voice and asked: "What 'it'?"  
But she obviously knew it well. Walking with them like that, she realized she had a vision, a series of images, changing incredibly fast. It was strange though. Those were... Different. As if she were able to see not only future, but also past... She knew they would have to talk.  
Snow replied quickly: "Us? Your life? _Everything_?"  
Emma, as always, tried to procrastinate such awkward conversation - as long as possible. "Couldn't we just talk 'everything' later? Like, with a glass of wine or..."  
"Or a bottle? Or maybe something even stronger?" Murmured Cass, sure she wouldn't be able to have such talk without a booze. She wouldn't mind gin or tequila this time.  
"We know it's a lot to take in... For all of us," said David, seeing his daughters still shocked expressions.  
His wife quickly finished his sentence: "And we don't want to push, but we were waiting for this for so long..."  
"Yeah, and so have we!" Retorted Emma, stopping abruptly. She pointed out to her baby sister. "She's been thinking about this moment her entire life! I, thanks to that stupid memory erase, have been thinking about this moment my entire life!"  
Cass nodded, biting her lip and crossing her arms. "We've been imagining who you may've been..."  
"And of all the scenarios that we've concocted... Our parents being..." Emma couldn't end this sentence it was still too crazy to even think about, too impossible to ever happen!  
"We just need a little time, that's all..." Cassandra ended for her, looking at her parents pleadingly.  
She hardly could stand the thought of herself being some kind a psychic, the idea of her and Emma's parents being Snow White and Prince Charming was definitely too much for now. She finally realized until now she didn't believe Henry in that little thing. She could stand the fact they were some fairy tale characters, but she never accepted this link between them.  
That was the moment they all heard the crowd at the other end of the street.  
"Snow..." Started David, who was first to notice that.  
Dr. Archie Hopper run up to them all, panting. "Oh, there you are... Come with me, I need your help! Dr. Whale's whipped everyone to a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her!"  
Cass' eyes immediately were as big as plates, but when Leroy's proposition was to just go there and watch, she sent him a poisonous look.  
Fortunately, Jiminy Cricket was also opposed to that idea. "No. No. We cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."  
"He's right," said Henry, exchanging looks with his aunt. They agreed on that. Then, he sent a pleading look to his mother. "Please. She's still my mom."  
Emma frowned on that, but she had to agree, willingly or not. She exchanged looks with Graham, then looked at her parent. "We have to stop them."  
Finally they all agreed to go to Regina's house, most of them more afraid that The Evil Queen had her powers back and he people of Storybrooke would need their help more than her.  
Henry, just as Cassandra, didn't want something to happen to his adoptive mother. When they were walking to the Mayor's house, he boy took his auntie's hand and didn't let go of it.

* * *

Finally, they locked up Regina, at the same time saving her from he townspeople fury. She remained calm all this time, strangely calm.  
She finally spoke, when Graham locked the door. "So I'm a prisoner now..."  
This time Cassandra crossed her arms and couldn't stop smirking. Here's good old Regina. "Don't be a Drama Queen, _Reggie_..."  
The Evil Queen just sent her a murderous look. She hated when Cass called her like that. She still couldn't understand why the younger Swan girl seemed to... Genuinely like her - despite all she knew about her. Despite the fact she tried to kill her sister.  
_Oh, she should expect a word from Cassandra for that... She had to be furious that this time she didn't listen to her and in turn risked Henry's life..._  
Snow and Charming looked at their younger daughter, and she could clearly see their expressions of utter shock. She didn't have to explain that now. The truth was, she was a grown-up, she didn't have to explain anything. If she wanted to be friends with The Evil Queen, she just _was_ friends with her. She didn't mind a fight with Emma about it from time to time.  
Finally, David found the words to ask his enemy: "If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?"  
The Queen couldn't stop the amusement to appear on her face. "Because there's nothing to go back to," she replied, in an absolutely calm voice. "That land is gone."  
"We should get to Gold." Snow, sure, that Regina was laying, told her husband.  
They all agreed and left The Sheriff's Station, but Cass, before she closed the door behind her, sent Regina a reassuring look, seeing the way The Mayor was observing her son - there was an aura of desperation about her - almost unnoticeable, but Cassandra long time ago learned to look for the signals in the eyes of the people she spoke with.  
"I'll take care of him, don't worry," she said to her soundlessly.  
The only thing Regina did was nod in agreement.

* * *

_The outfit from Polyvore for Cass in this chapter:_

**_A Prophecy Gone Wrong 3_**


End file.
